The Chaos Games
by Cato5
Summary: Chaos returns to unleash a great catastrophe upon the city of Agrabah. Hidden lineages will be revealed, the fates of the seven deserts will hang in the balance, and all while two of Aladdin's most powerful villains engage in intellectual warfare.
1. The Heart of Corruption: Seeds of Chaos

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin.**

**I hope you all enjoy reading this because I know I had fun coming up with it. Please review and tell me what you think so I know whether or not it worthy of continuing. Thanks and enjoy.**

_"I shall drag this world screaming unto the brink of paradise. The old world will crumble beneath the panoply of chaos with such apocalyptic fervor that no heavenly state of grace or burning fire of hell shall ever and will never know it's parallel throughout the entire archipelago of time."_

Vengeful dark clouds gathered quietly over the Land of Black Sand, eternal home of Mozenrath. A soft wind blew over the obsidian dunes like a lion stalking its prey, heralding the approaching storm.

At the center of this kingdom stood an ominous Citadel from which the young sorcerer's malice flowed like a river of decay into the lands beyond.

Today, however, Mozenrath felt only hopelessness as he fell lifelessly into his throne. His heart was consumed by fear and torn by hate, his body gripped in a motionless state of utter helplessness. Mozenrath, master of dark magic, and ruler of the Black Sand was dying.

All of his efforts had failed, his vast knowledge proved useless, and despite his considerable power all he could do was wait until the accursed gauntlet drained his like away forever. Now after all his scheming, his planning and trickery Mozenrath sat alone isolated behind the castle walls, with only his enchanted gauntlet and Xerxes to remain with until the end.

"It isn't fair…" the dark prince finally uttered after a prolonged silence. "That pathetic little city should be mine!" he shouted as he stared at a scaled model of Agrabah that sat in the middle of his throne room.

Xerxes slithered behind his master's head, worried both for his own health and that of Mozenrath.

"Agrabah _was_ Mozenrath's." Xerxes reminded his brooding ruler in an attempt to raise his spirits.

A quick hand reached out, grabbing the flying eel and squeezing hard.

"Agrabah was mine…I could've had it all…the kingdom of the seven deserts were mine for the taking! But like always Aladdin ruined everything!" Mozenrath emoted, throwing his familiar into the wall across the room.

"It isn't fair!" he rose suddenly to his feet and obliterated the model of Agrabah with a fiery orb of blue magic.

Once his bout of anger calmed, Mozenrath fell limply into his throne once more his fury replaced by mountainous regret.

"If only I could do away with that meddlesome street rat for good…before the end...but how? No matter how much the odds stack against him Aladdin always wins." The young sorcerer's eyes gently closed as he slowly slid down his chair.

"Mmmm…where have I heard that before?" asked a new and unfamiliar voice.

Mozenrath's eyes quickly popped open and looked up to see a winged blue cat resting comfortably atop his head.

"Get off me!" the pale prince erupted, reaching for the arrogant creature who dared enter his home.

His target simply vanished only to reappear, floating face to face with the boy.

The cold hearted sorcerer's eyes widened with surprise but he soon regained his composure, readying a spell in the palm of his gauntlet.

"Now go before I give you a little something to make you go." Mozenrath smirked, a tinge of happiness returning; it was pleasurable to be threatening again.

The flying feline only flashed a chesire smile.

"Alright I'll go…" he complied, doing the backstroke around the sorcerer's head. "But then I won't offer you the trade of a life time."

"What could you possibly have that I'd want?" Mozenrath's eyes narrowed and his hand curled into fists as his already shallow pool of patience quickly began to drain.

The cat landed on the ground and folded his wings. "This…" at that moment a solid black orb appeared between the two; floating as if lighter than air.

"That…" was all the wizard could mutter as shock coursed through his withering body. "The Heart of Corruption…I thought it was only a legend."

"Of course you did…I've been keeping it in my private collection." The blue cat explained with a sigh. "But you know how things are…to many rare magical items can really clutter up a place…so what do you say?"

"I say what's it going to cost me?" the young ruler asked skeptically.

"Oh nothing much…just a little gem I've had my eye on." The cat's rose to look Mozenrath in the eyes, a mischievous smile running across his face. "I want the Eye of Destruction."

"Impossible…" Mozenrath stood to leave. "The Eye of Destruction is in the possession of Fashoom and his castle was destroyed by Aladdin…going there would be meaningless!"

"What if I were to tell you that neither Fashoom or Aladdin had the Eye?" the blue creature responded keeping his whimsical grin.

"Then who?"

The winged cat chuckled. "Oh someone I think you know…" he paused giving the boy time to think.

"Tell me!" Mozenrath bellowed, his swelling frustration making itself known.

"The current holder is…Mirage."

A malicious smile adorned the pale face of Mozenrath. "Now that makes thing interesting."

"Is it a deal…my Heart of Corruption for her Eye of Destruction?"

Although he still felt little trust toward the odd animal, Mozenrath came to grips with his shrinking life span.

"Very well…" he uttered and with that his four footed guest vanished from the Citadel. "And I know just how to get it…Xerxes!"

The eel staggered over to his master, head still in a daze.

Mozenrath grabbed his servant again and whispered.

Xerxes chuckled, pleased by the cruel contents of his master's words.

"Would you leave your collar alone?" princess Jasmine whispered to Aladdin.

"Hey can I help it if it feels like this outfit's eating me alive?" said he to her, accompanied by a chuckle and charming smile.

Aladdin and Jasmine both stood to the right of the Sultan's throne, dressed in their best clothing as they awaited the arrival of the Falsastanian Ambassasor.

The Sultan himself fidgeted in his throne, dusting dirt off arm rests no one else could see and making sure not a single wrinkle dared form on his clothes.

Falsastan was a small and relatively unknown Kingdom compared to the power of Agrabah, but they too suffered greatly beneath the cold fist of the Black Sands. The Sultan quickly discovered the rare opportunity to not acquire a cherished ally in the battle against Mozenrath.

After a few moments longer of waiting, Razoul head of the palace guard, opened the throne room doors, standing as straight as his body would allow.

"Announcing Omabahd the Ambassador of Falsastan!"

Razoul stepped to the side allowing the others to witness the entrance of Omabahd.

He was a tall elderly man dressed in golden silk with a white beard pleasantly settled upon his wrinkled chin. Three servants followed close behind, each carrying a large wooden box.

"Esteemed Sultan of Agrabah. I've come in peace to offer the friendship of Falsastan." Omabahd began with a courteous bow, his eyes shown only with trust. "My Sultan has sent with me three gifts to show our good will."

The Sultan clapped and laughed childishly. Jasmine couldn't help but surrender a smile as seeing her father happy gave her a similar joy.

The Ambassador snapped his fingers and the servant to his right walked forward and kneels, setting his wooden box on the ground.

"We offer you a statue of yourself great Sultan crafted from the purest gold."

The servant lifted the lid revealing a small detailed golden statue of the Sultan himself.

The ambassador again snapped, issuing the servant to his left to step forward and reveal the contents of his box.

"Silk cloth perfumed with the ripe Okha flower found only in the royal gardens of Falsastan."

The elderly snapped once more, ordering the servant standing behind him to present his gift.

"And last…our most prized gift…one of the twin rubies from which Falsastan's greatness flows. It is among the most sacred relics of our kingdom and it is now yours great Sultan." The servant opened his box to unveil a ruby of the purest red. "It is our hope that this mystic gem shall provide your land with wealth and endless prosperity as it has done for us."

The Sultan slid off of his throne and gradually made his way toward the Ambassador with Aladdin and Jasmine close behind.

He respectfully grasped the crimson gem and held it high above his head. "We are most grateful for the trust you have shown us Omabahd and I promise you this Ruby of Falsastan shall remain in the most secure place in all of Agrabah." The Sultan announced. "Tonight you will stay and feast with us and tomorrow you will deliver my token of friendship to the Sultan of Falsastan."

Jasmine smiled gently, proud of her father for his success yet nervous as doubts filled her mind. Could she rule in peace as her father had or will she shame his legacy once her time came to sit atop the throne?

She felt a comforting hand grasp her own; Aladdin had sensed her troubled spirit and moved to cure her misgivings. Jasmine in turn clutched his hand happily as all her previous doubts were banished away.

Night eventually fell over the quiet land of Agrabah and the waxing moon watched over the sleeping city like a mother to a sleeping child.

Within the palace walls however, not all were soundly snoozing in their beds. Iago the greedy parrot walked the palace halls to the treasure room out of curiosity as to what riches the Ambassador had bestowed on the Sultan.

After numerous trips to the treasure room the parrot knew where exactly not to step in order to avoid the deadly traps.

His first visit was to the tiny golden statue of the Sultan.

"Well this thing looks familiar." He says sarcastically, referring to the time one of Mozenrath's tricks changed the real Sultan into gold.

"Ooo…what's this?" he pondered to himself as he sniffed the sweet aroma that saturated the air around him.

Iago flew next to the scented silks which sat across the room.

"Now this is luxury." The bird stated happily as he rolled in the cloth, wrapping it around him like a glamorous cacoon.

Iago let out a long drawn out sigh, as he sank completely into his own personal paradise. There he sat, perfectly content until at the corner of his eye, the bird spied a beautiful red ruby seated on a pedestal ripe for the taking.

Without another second of hesitation the plump parrot perched on top of the magnificent crimson gem.

Just as Iago touched the ruby it began to shine, drenching the treasure room in a white blinding light.

When the light finally faded, the room returned to its previous collection of shadow but with one significant change. Standing over Iago was the unmistakable figure of Mirage the cat-like enchantress covered fully in darkness save for her glowing green eyes.

Iago froze for a moment in terror before flying off at full speed. "Aladdin!"

The parrot's outburst rose alarm summoning to palace guards and waking princess Jasmine from her heartily desired beauty sleep.

The young princess could only watch as the silhouette clasped the Ruby of Falsastan and vanished leaving behind a victorious evil laugh to echo throughout the palace.

Jasmine fell to her knees, eyes wide open, and her heart racing with fear. She knew that this theft would soon plunge her beloved Agrabah into bloody war.


	2. The Heart of Corruption: Tragic Flaw

**Disclaimer: I don't own Aladdin**

**Here is the second chapter. I hope the direction of the story is a good one and thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

"One night." Omabahd stated angrily as he paced the palace throne room floor. "One night we left one of Falsastan's most sacred relics in your care and now I wake to learn that its gone?"

The Sultan stared at the floor, his thumbs slowly circled each other, while the terrible weighted pain of guilt filled his weeping soul. It felt as if some dark shadow had reached into his chest and squeezed his heart with all it's strength.

"Omabahd...I can't tell you how sorry I am for this loss." the Sultan began, running his chosen words through his mind so as to smooth out any imperfection. "But, I can assure you that the people of Agrabah do not take our friendships lightly. It is our hope that despite this incident, our two nations can still be allies. I promise to send a generous compensation to your Sultan as a token of my most sincerest apologies for this theft."

Omabahd's facial expression changed from anger to that of sorrow, he too showed possession of a heavy heart.

"Alas great Sultan, the matter is no longer that simple." the aged ambassador began, his words just barley above a humble whisper. "When the people of Falsastan learn of the ruby's disappearance...they will demand war and if it is not given I'm afraid the people may rebel against my king."

Aladdin fidgeted beneath the curse of his virtuous spirit. He had promised himself that he would not do anything but listen and learn for he knew little in the ways of diplomacy or politics. He did ,however, know that these situations were quite delicate and the tiniest offense could mean war, but a burning need to say something, to say anything raged deep within his very core. Aladdin knew the thief was Mirage and he knew he could defeat her.

"Please Omabahd there must be some way we can peacefully resolve this." Sultan queried.

"I'm truly sorry great Sultan. I wish I could say that war was avoidable but the fact is...my King places the well being of Falsastan over yours."

"Wait!" Aladdin calls out even to his own surprise.

"Ah! You must be the hero...Aladdin." Omabahd recalled, hope returning to his eyes.

"Yes and don't worry Ambassador...I can get the ruby back for you." Aladdin clamed with confidence and his head held high, although truthfully unsure as to how he would keep his word.

Jasmine flashed him a quick smile to appear certain in the eyes of the Ambassador, even though her heart beat quickened as worry took hold. She knew questing after a stolen ruby meant facing Mirage in her own home which, even after Aladdin's victories over the enchantress, still caused the princess' heart to ache for she loved Aladdin.

"Omabahd...Aladdin is the finest hero Agrabah has to offer. If there's anyone who can bring back the stolen ruby...he can." The Sultan bragged as proudly as a father ever could to his esteemed, soon to be, son in law.

All tension seemed to melt away with the Sultan's words and smiles once again blessed the palace.

Jasmine approached her beloved fiancé as Omabahd accompanied her father to the royal garden's, no doubt to be bombarded with story after story of Aladdin's past exploits.

"So how do you plan on getting the ruby back for my father?" she asked, ready to hear Aladdin's clever plan.

Agrabah's greatest hero sighed and peered down at the floor, slowly shaking his head. "I...don't know."

That night Aladdin retreated to the solitude of his hovel with the hopes of formulating a decent plan.

Never before had he felt such a crushing weight on his shoulders. Failing to retrieve the ruby would send Agrabah spiraling into war while succeeding would tempt the wrath of Mirage. Aladdin knew this task had to be handled delicately and that doing so would require every ounce of his skill.

Aladdin tried to think but his thoughts continued to drift as he looked out into the city.

Suddenly a vision of the city in flames rammed his vision like a blow to the head, sending Aladdin reeling off of his own bed in shock.

The former thief rubbed his eyes and the vision was gone. With a sigh of relief, deciding the vision was only due to his exhaustion, he climbed back onto the bed and returned to his late night vigil. The young boy's peace was not to last however for again he felt the powerful force of a vision. This time though it was not of a burning city, but a clear picture of the full moon.

Like his previous vision, it lasted only a second before dissipating however its effect on Aladdin remained slightly longer. Fortunately the haunting feeling was brought to a premature end by the appearance of Genie one of Aladdin's closest and most loyal magical friends.

"It's no use...I've checked every manual, magical compendium, Mnemnar's Idiot guide to magical spells, and foreign instruction booklet I could find but...I couldn't find a thing." Genie responded, slouching in defeat.

"You had no luck at all Genie?" Aladdin questioned with a hopeless sigh.

"Well...I did find ONE thing that might help." the nearly cosmic being admitted, averting his eyes and rubbing the back of his neck.

The future Sultan's head perked up. "What is it?"

"It's called the door of Akera...highly recommended for really REALLY BIG JOBS." Genie described with a friendly grin. "But it only works once per location and only stays open for a short amount of time. So if you don't make it back in time..."

"I'll be trapped there." the boy finished the sentence in a morbid tone of voice, beginning to contemplate his potential demise. "We have no choice Genie...I have to try. For the sake of Agrabah."

"Alright Al." Genie responded in his rare serious voice after spotting his friend's determination. "But it won't be easy."

"It never is Genie." Aladdin pointed out with his usual cheeriness making a gradual come back. "But if you can get me there I think I know how to her that ruby back."

"All...right...Al!" Genie exploded with joy, turning into a tasteful sprinkle of confetti. "Now that's the unbeatable here we all know and love!" he shouts, reforming himself and trapping Aladdin in a warm bear hug.

"There has to be another way!" Princess Jasmine hoped; her worry in plain sight for all to see. Deep in her heart she yearned to go in Aladdin's place so the risk would fall to her and he remained safe, but princess knew she could not. Aladdin's experiences as a thief made him the best choice for the task, if peace was to ever be restored. After all, to Jasmines dismay, the goal was not Aladdin's safe return but the retrieval of the sacred Ruby of Falsastan.

The thought came to be yet another cold glimpse into her future as Queen for once that day dawned decisions such as these will be common place.

"I wish there were Jasmine, but unless Mirage takes us there herself this is the only way."

"Aladdin there's a chance..." the princess paused to collect her thoughts. "There's a chance you won't come back."

"Jasmine-"

"At least let me come along with you." Jasmine asked knowing that she could not, and knowing that Aladdin had to say no. "If anything were to happen to you-"

"Relax." Aladdin interjected with a slight smile, placing his hands atop her shoulders. "You're talking to the greatest former thief in all of Agrabah remember? I'll be back with the Ruby...I promise."

"You better." she smirked.

"I will." Aladdin reassured with a kiss. "Besides, carpet and Abu are coming with me."

Aladdin turned to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"I need some time alone." Aladdin admitted. "I've decided to go at sundown and its been a while since I've had to steal something where there's so much at stake."

"I love you Aladdin," Jasmine told him in her usual way after a short pause.

He just smiled back without saying a word before making his way from the palace.

Hours past like minutes and minutes seemed as if seconds Aladdin's morning conversation with Jasmine felt as if it occurred a moment ago, but the time of the setting sun had already arrived.

Aladdin looked up into the bright red sky and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he exhaled. As the air passed across his lips, strange thoughts filled the hero's already troubled mind. Thoughts of peace brought by success, thoughts of the smiling faces of the Sultan, Omabahd, and Jasmine upon his return, but also thoughts of vision showing Agrabah in flames.

He couldn't help but wonder if the vision represented a glimpse into the future, depicting what might happen if he failed, or was it only a hallucination brought about by stress and exhaustion.

The hero shook his head, dismissing the idea. He couldn't afford a single doubt, not a single distraction, which was why he chose not to see Jasmine before departing. He knew success rested on complete focus on his part; any deterrence at all and he would surely fail.

The streets of Agrabah were nearly empty as always around this time of day. For this reason, Aladdin chose sunset to create the gateway into Morbia so that no hapless civilian would be trapped by it while he was gone.

"Ready Al?" Genie asked as he cracked his fingers.

Aladdin looked at carpet a floating next to him and then to his oldest friend, Abu the clever little monkey who had stealthily made his way onto Aladdin's shoulder.

"Ready Genie." the boy responded with a slight smirk of confidence which out the very least, soothed Genie's doubts some. Genie wiggled his finger and threw back his hands as he bit down on his tongue in concentration.

Soon there was a bright purple flash of light, Aladdin and Abu's eyes were forced shut due to its intensity.

When the brave young hero finally re-opened his eyes, he looked upon a large purple circle, large enough to move an entire army through.

"Uh, isn't it a little big Genie?" Aladdin critiqued with a raised brow.

"Oh...right." Genie responded, letting out an embarrassed chuckle. "Don't want the whole city waking up to a giant mystical portal leading to an evil lair."

He snapped his fingers and the portal shrank down so it was just big enough to allow Aladdin through.

"Good luck Al...we'll all be waiting." Genie reminded his former master, sending him off with a good luck half smile.

Aladdin took a deep breath and indulged in the calming sensation two lungs full of air often provided. Gradually the brave hero made his way toward the portal, his heart beating faster with each passing step, but just as Aladdin was about to pass through into Morbia, a familiar voice shattered the tense silence.

"Hey Aladdin! Where are you going? Can I come?" A young boy pleaded as he raced down the street, having spotted the large portal from afar.

"Waheed? What are you doing here...shouldn't you be in bed?" the young hero questioned.

"How can I sleep when there are bad guys to fight and treasures to find?" Waheed spiritedly responded while he challenged an imaginary opponent to a boxing match.

Just as Aladdin was about to give his usual lecture, intent on peacefully convincing Waheed to go home, Genie summoned his attention.

"Uh Al? The clock is ticking." the big blue genie commented through gritted teeth so as to appear subtle.

At that moment, something snapped inside Aladdin's mind as if the horrendous pressure now resting on his shoulders had finally eaten its way to his heart. He was tired of having to cater to the feelings of others. First the ambassador, then Mirage, and now Waheed. Weary of handling every distraction with care, Aladdin finally snapped under the pressure.

"Listen Waheed! It's far too dangerous alright? You're not a hero! You're just a kid! Go home!" he scolded with frustration booming in his voice.

"But..." was all the boy could mutter having been caught off guard by his here's sudden loss of temper.

Aladdin gave his shocked friend another cold look.

Waheed scowled and reluctantly decided to do as Aladdin commanded, feeling quite sour about the whole affair.

Finally freed of the obligation of protecting Waheed, Aladdin climbed up on carpet with Abu at his side. As the three passed through the gate another vision flashed before Aladdin's eyes; of little Waheed cowering in fear.

The shards of Morbis were restless. Mere fragments now in a cold dark place that had lieklt once been a joyful and happy land. Surrounded by stars and locked in the embrace of eternal night, this was the home of Mirage the deadly enchantress.

Normally the constant silence of the desolate world would be broken by her malicious laughter as it echoed into the vast emptiness surrounding her home. At any given moment her shattered temple rang with screams of suffering from every corner of the seven deserts, but not this day.

For today was not just any other day and it was this reason why Phasir the mysterious prophet had chosen pay her a visit.

He stood before the home of Mirage. The heat from the flames that lit her doorway gently caressed his face.

"Go away Phasir..." came a soft feminine voice from the darkness which filled the lone stone structure.

"I have not come to anger you Mirage. I've come only to help you." the old magician explained in his usual passive demeanor.

A few moments of silence passed as he awaited a response but when none greeted him, he continued.

"Your heart was kind once Mirage. You once cared for others, cared for my brother, and you even cared for me. And I also know that in whatever goodness remains within you still makes he feel responsible for the curse that plagued my brother." he paused yet again, awaiting a response but stil none came. "That is why you keep the _Eye of Destruction_ instead of using its power to your own evil ends."

A fireball suddenly emerges from the shadows of Mirage's lair and flung itself toward the blind prophet.

"I said leave!" she shouted as the spherical flame exploded by Phasir's feet.

"Guilt is what stays your hand this day. Something one must have a heart to feel and that is why it pains you so." he continued without pause or heed to Mirage's warnings. "But no matter what evils you have committed, no one should have to bare this pain alone. Especially for a deed of which they are not to blame."

"Enough!" Mirage shouted. Phasir could see, from where he stood, her eyes flash a bright green from within the darkness.

Phasir held his ground for he knew that she would do him no harm.

"Please Mirage...listen to your heart. It will guide you away from your dark path." the aged magician pleaded, fighting for her redemption and even though the action was hopeless Phasir felt confident that somehow the love they once shared together would at last reunite them so long as his faith remained strong.

The two waited in the blanket of silence for a long time before Mirage broke it once again.

"I don't have a heart Phasir. You most of all should know that." she growled. "I...feel...nothing."

"Never underestimate the power of the heart Mirage." Phasir smiled, his will unshakable.

"Love is meaningless. It is nothing more than a word...a petty feeling. It's nothing more than an illusion created to hide the truth that only madness and cruelty exist in the minds of mortals. Love has no power. Love...conquers...nothing!" Mirage spat, her eyes glowing brighter as her fury became more intense.

"Time after time you attempted to destroy the love of Jasmine and Aladdin and despite all your power, all your cunning, and scheming, thier love has conqured your evil each time." Phasir again responded in a more stern tone, but he remained un-phased by enchantress' words.

"It is only a matter of time before Agrabah falls and what then will you do Phasir? What will you do without you paragon of love to fall upon?"

"I still have hope for you Mirage. I know that one day you will embrace the truth...and the love we once shared will guide you back to me."

"Love saves nothing you old fool." Mirage growled through gritted teeth. "Love could not save your brother, love could not save u-" she paused for a moment as if shocked at what she was about to say. "It could not save anyone."

Phasir inclined his head and exhaled slowly; wanting to say something more but could no longer find his tongue. His faith was strong but many centuries of watching Mirage fall further and further away from him taxed his heart heavily. He often wished for the right words, some phrase that he could say that would finally convince Mirage of the truth and return her to how she was many centuries ago before she had lost faith and when he could not think of those words he cursed himself for not succeeding.

He possessed near limitless power yet of all his knowledge, his wisdom, and abilities , he could not win back the only person that truly mattered. With all his strength he could not stop this terrible outcome; he could not halt all the pain and suffering that stemmed from a single event.

Phasir turned around, ready to depart from the land of Morbia before he heard something he didn't expect.

"Phasir." Mirage called, all anger absent from her voice.

The wizard turned his head, taken off guard by the lack of hostility present when she spoke his name.

"Thank you..."

Phasir smiled slightly and nodded his head before vanishing, leaving nothing but shadow and empty air where he had previously been standing.

Aladdin could not believe his luck so far. He could see the sacred ruby of Falsastan down the hall from where he, Abu, and carpet were and with no sign of Mirage to be seen. The boy's heart pounded with anticipation for if he could retrieve the ruby and return home before getting caught Agrabah would be saved from war, Mirage, and Mozenrath.

As carpet pushed forward, however, Aladdin could not help but recall the visions of a burning Agrabah and of a cowering Waheed. He began to question whether those visions were depictions of the future or were they only hallucinations brought about by the tremendous stress he was under. If they were from the future though, then could he not alter them if his mission succeeded or were they actually the result of his success.

Lastly what of the vision of the moon? What did the moon have to do with the destruction of Agrabah?

He thought long on the matter but concluded that the answer was not in his head. Aladdin chose to focus on the mission and dismiss the potential warning from the future. Keeping his home safe and out of war was all that mattered and he refused to let Jasmine or the Sultan down.

Finally salvation was within his grasp.

Aladdin looked down at the red ruby that sat comfortably on a stone pedestal shrouded in darkness. He carefully reached out to grab the gem but just before his fingers touched its cold smooth sides, he felt Abu's hand gently tap his shoulder.

The former street rat re-focused on Abu who was pointing at the ruby.

Aladdin peered back and took a second look.

The red jewel had collected a layer of dust as if it had been sitting there for quite some time.

"It must be a trick." Aladdin thought to himself. Although the ruby appeared to have been sitting there for a while, it was the exact color and shape of the sacred gem that threatened to break the peace. "This has to be it."

Aladdin took a deep breath and took hold of the jewel. Carpet noted the signal and raced toward the gate as fast as he could fly.

Mirage's eyes opened wide and she stood from her throne, mouth agape. A sharp piercing pain had shot through her body. Something had disturbed the Eye.

With a snap of her fingers she vanished and re-appeared in the hall where she had kept the Eye of Destruction only to find that it no longer rested atop its designated perch.

Unable to believe her eyes, Mirage waved her hands in a panic where the Eye was supposed to be in hoped of its perceived disappearance was due to some trick of the shadow.

No such hope was to be found.

Certain now that the gem had indeed been stolen, the enchantress looked down upon the empty pedestal as a single tear ran down her face. Frozen in a pit of sorrow, it took a few moments before she noticed the spiritual trial left by the thief. Mirage recognized the feeling at once for she had faced it many times before.

At once sorrow was replaced by blind agonizing rage. Her eyes flashed an ominous bright green as she sliced the pedestal to pieces.

"Aladdin!"

"You're not a hero! You're just a kid! Go home!" Aladdin scolded with frustration booming in his voice.

"But.." was all the young boy could mutter having been caught off guard by his hero's sudden loss of temper.

Aladdin gave his shocked friend another cold look.

Waheed scowled and reluctantly decided to do as Aladdin commanded feeling quite sour about the whole affair.

Off he went down the dirt road and back home where no great adventures awaited him, or monsters lurked to fight him, or any princesses need help from him. Waheed yearned so badly to be like his hero Aladdin. Fighting the likes of Mechanikles or Mozenrath. Just once he wished he could be given the chance to be the hero for once. He knew deep down that he could do it if someone could only give him the chance.

Unfortunately no one was going to put their trust in a little kid.

"Aladdin's right..." he sighed. "I'm no hero."

But just as the last word escaped his mouth, Waheed found himself trying to regain his balance. Something had blocked his path.

It was an odd winged blue cat.

"Who...who are you?" Waheed asked, trying not to let the fear he felt seep through to his speech.

"Who I am is not important...but who you could become is." the cat mentioned and a smile.

"What do you mean? I'm no one special." Waheed dropped his head in self pity, he felt as if he were worth nothing.

"I mean..wouldn't you like to be like your favorite hero...Aladdin?" the winged beast grinned and he flew closer to the boy.

"More than anything!" Waheed answered with enthusiasm. "But how can I do that."

"By going with him on this very dangerous mission of course." the blue creature floated up to look Waheed in the eye.

"But they won't let me go through the gate...I can't follow Aladdin."

"What if I could send you there? Wouldn't that be fun? Hmmm?" the winged feline pushed.

"That would be grea-." Waheed paused for a moment. "Wait...what's the catch?"

"No catch...I just don't like seeing kids like you getting...pushed around."

"No thanks...I know better than to get mixed up with magic." the boy waved his hand, dismissing the offer before starting to walk away.

"You're right..." the cat sighed. "I suppose not everyone can be as fearless...as Aladdin."

Waheed whirled around. "Hey I'm not afraid of anything alright?" he shouted.

"Then go...who knows...you may just end up saving his life." the cat grinned once again.

Waheed stood silent for a few minutes before nodding his head and clenching his fists. He was ready to show Aladdin what he could do and how helpful he could be on any adventure.

"I'll do it."

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of the chaos games. Please go ahead and tell me what you think I like hearing from you all.**


	3. The Heart of Corruption: Devil's Gambit

**Introduction**

Aladdin watched the night sky in horror as heaven tore itself apart. Fire already danced in the hollows of the people's homes and stone statues, turned by the moon beasts of Mirage, littered the streets. For twenty nights Aladdin, Jasmine, Carpet and Genie fought alongside the entire host of Agrabanian might against The Five Demons of Mirage and for twenty eight nights they achieved nothing but a great series of defeats.

The demons appeared as five-cat like entities who's eyes burned green with the fires of envy and whose bodies were forged from the ivory flames of hate. Each night when the moon was at its highest the beasts would take shape beneath the light and wreak unrelenting havoc throughout the city of Agrabah. Never before had Aladdin faced such a foe, for try as he might he could not defeat them and never before had he experienced such a deep level of hopelessness.

It felt as if, within his heart, a pit had formed that led straight to the abyss and he could feel the icy hands of the damned reach through to pull the mighty Aladdin to his knees. In his mind Aladdin stared blankly into oblivion.

The demons had taken everything and it seemed as if Mirage had finally reached the goal that had so long eluded her. Jasmine was gone and with her went the last of Aladdin's fighting spirit.

**The Fall of Mirage – part 1**

_Centuries earlier._

There are secrets mankind has never chosen to share with its fellow creatures of the world, much to the envy of those not of mankind. Secrets so powerful and so great that man himself sits as both master and apprentice, writhing and crumbling beneath each test it sends his way. So powerful that it could unlock the gates to paradise itself or, just as easily, plunge one into an endless void of broken despair. It acts like a bridge, often drawing the fine line between salvation and damnation, purification and corruption. In its truest form it possesses the power to conquer the gods and all of hell if it chooses. Many of the ancients who've lived from the dawn of creation call this secret an inner power, but many who are enlightened enough to see it for what is really is; not a sword but a shield, not a sin but a blessing, not passing inspiration but an everlasting entity unto itself, and not a nameless power for it has a name. Love conquers all.

Mirage appeared in a flash of bright white light at the edge of a prosperous growing desert city. It was about midday and she arrived in her natural form for in those days it was common for one of her kind to be seen walking the streets alongside the populace. Normally Mirage was not in the habit of keeping company with mortals, not due to some deep seeded hatred for them nor was it because of their various ignorances. She merely found mortals to mainly be pathetic and uninteresting, like walking into a herd of camels that have been in the sun all day; not an appealing idea at all. Hardly would she ever choose voluntarily to spend time among mortals, but today was a special day.

Today was the birthday of Phasir, the man who loved her and whom she loved in return. She often found it baffling how much he took interest in mortals and had more than once felt the touch of jealousy during the occasions when he chose to spend more time tending to the dealings of men than to her own troubles. Despite Phasir's divided attention Mirage thought that something mortal made would be a wonderful gift for a man who wanted nothing. The downfall was that she hadn't a clue as to what to buy, but was determined to look at everything the shops had to offer until she spotted something that felt right. So from merchant to merchant she browsed through their wares, completely unaware that something was about to take place that would shape her future and change her life forever.

Elsewhere in the city a young girl franticly made her way through the crowded streets. No older than ten years old and dressed in simple rags and a hooded cloak she appeared as a normal everyday street rat running through the streets from one angry produce salesman or another. The scene was commonplace, so much so that no one else paid much attention to the child running for her life.

The girl's heart pounded in her chest as every limb in her body ached, each begging for her to stop but, she knew to rest would mean certain death so, on she ran. Through the streets, around corners, and over carts the girl bolted yet she could feel her pursuers close behind.

Just when she thought of letting them capture her, the girl felt the presence of her attackers fading away, but when she glanced over her shoulder to make sure, she felt her body slam into something and the resulting force sent the girl crashing to the ground.

"Ooof!" the girl let out as she hit the dirt and peered at who or what she ran into, a bolt of guilt already piercing her heart. Even though her life was in danger she had no intention of hurting anyone, so with an apology already forming inside her throat she searched for the victim of her carelessness only to be immediately made speechless at what she discovered.

Mirage suddenly found herself sitting on the filthy dirt road, looking into the eyes of the small mortal girl who had just knocked her down.

The two stared unblinkingly at each other for a moment but, before either could speak a word, the girl once again glanced over her shoulder and continued her dash for freedom.

The cat-like enchantress turned her head as the little girl wisped by her, now feeling both annoyed and confused by the whole affair.

"Honestly...the things I put up with..." Mirage whispered to herself as she stood back up and brushed the dust from her clothing.

She remained where she stood, pondering as to whether she should try another city or maybe another venue all together, when she felt her ears flick on their own, alerting her at once to a fast approaching anomaly; something evil was dangerously near.

Mirage had begun darting her eyes back and forth attempting to locate the source of the sensation when a breeze rushed by her with such strength that it threatened to send her tumbling into the dirt a second time.

"Wind demons?" Mirage asked herself in surprise as she realized that they must have been what the girl had been running from. That was yet another thing about mortals that bothered her, their willful blindness to simple things like spirits and their complete contentment in staying neutral to the events happening around them.

This was not the day Mirage had in mind when she set out that morning. She did not plan to be dragged into the affairs of a foolish human girl whose curiosity had sired the wrath of demons, but she couldn't in good conscience allow the child to be torn to pieces. Someone had to step in.

Meanwhile the fleeing girl sensed the malicious spirits coming closer while her legs burned from rigorous and continuous use, until she could no longer take it and decided to hide in a nearby ally to either lose her pursuers or wait for death.

Each passing moment felt like an eternity and all she could feel was the rapid pounding of her own beating heart. Soon enough small clouds of dust began dancing about in the air and the howling of the demonic winds gradually grew louder.

Alone, cornered, exhausted, and certain of her doom, the girl pressed her back against the wall and shut her eyes tight. She listened as the swirling hum of her enemies closed in on her and she felt tears fill her eyes as fear gripped her entire body. She did not want to die.

Just before the three entities were within reach of her, they halted abruptly as if something was blocking them.

Mirage had placed herself between the girl and the vile demons, her eyes glowing an ominous emerald green and claws ready to attack should the need arise. In truth the cat-like enchantress hoped that her arrival would be enough to deter the demons from their current course of destruction.

Mirage and the monsters stared at one another for several minutes, neither party giving any indication of surrender and it became clear that a battle would be necessary. The beasts were grotesque beings that seemed to be made of nothing but mud colored skin and fragile bone with a small cyclone of circling wind serving as their legs. Although physically frail, Mirage knew that wind demons could be quite crafty when pitted against an adversary which potentially could pose a threat to them. They were cowardly yet tricky things.

"Fools! You have no power here." Mirage taunted with a confident half-smile.

The middle demon unleashed an ear shattering high pitched roar in response and led his brethren in a charge against the newcomer.

Being elementals of the wind and air, the three moved almost faster than the eye could see. They could have easily caught up to the girl at any time during their chase, but like most demons the deep seeded need to instill terror in others had gotten the best of them.

It was that specific necessity Mirage hated most about their kind and it would be that same thirst she would use to destroy them.

The enchantress braced herself for the impact for she could not move faster than her adversaries however; she was not without a means of defense.

The demon struck their target in unison, hitting her from all sides. Each one of the three hit their mark exactly and so it came as a shock when they found themselves thrown to the ground while Mirage stood unscathed.

By this time the girl had been looking on at the confrontation with great interest. Although she felt relief, the girl couldn't help but wonder what kind of person could fend off three demons without touching them. It was worth wondering if she was really better off, especially since the person fighting the evil spirits was the same person she had previously knocked down and left in the dust without so much as an apology.

"Oh...what's wrong?" Mirage asked with mock pity in her voice. "Didn't you know that _your_ kind cannot hurt someone who isn't afraid of you?"

The three demons looked helplessly at their enemy, their mouths agape with utter disbelief. They had never encountered someone who did not fear them before.

"Now I suggest you leave before I get angry." she raised a claw high into the air ready to strike, her confident smile stilled present.

Not a second later the demons fled as quickly as the power of wind allowed them and vanished from the city completely.

Mirage watched as the dust trail left by the wind beasts faded away and placed her hands on her hips, quite proud of herself.

"That'll teach them not to prey on mortals." she whispered to herself.

Seeing that her pursuers had fled the girl took a deep breath, swallowing her fear before timidly walking toward her rescuer.

"Um...ex-excuse me?" she managed to ask, although barley.

Mirage's smile vanished as she looked over her shoulder at the little girl.

She leaped backwards and froze for a moment when her eyes met with enchantress' gaze, but she eventually composed herself enough to relocate her speaking voice.

"I...just wanted to say...thank you." she smiled shyly. "For saving me."

The girl paused for a moment, but continued when her gratitude was met with silence and her rescuer began walking away.

"My name is Jaihera...what's yours?" the girl inquired, trying to prevent the woman from leaving.

Again she paused in hopes of hearing a response.

"Can I at least give you a reward?" the street rat asked, when Mirage continued on.

This time however, her plan worked and the enchantress stopped but, did not turn around.

"I didn't do it for a reward." the enchantress answered. "I did it to save you from your own mistakes. However foolish you are, no child deserves to be torn apart by demons." walking on the moment she finished her explanation.

The girl frowned as Mirage left, no one had ever been so nice to her before; at least not on their own and she felt compelled to do something to reward the strange woman.

In truth perhaps if the whole event had met its end there in the ally way, a great deal of trouble could have been avoided, but it was not to be.

_Offer her the eye. She'll love it._

Jaihera perked up and smiled. "How about this?" the girl reached into her pocket and retrieved a red colored gem.

Mirage turned and immediately her eyes were filled with the glow of the beautiful jewel.

"Where did a girl like you get something like that?"

Jaihera grinned when she spotted the interested expression on her rescuer's face.

"My friend Cha-"

_Don't mention me yet. It'll ruin the surprise._

"I mean a friend and I found it lying around...you can have it if you want." the girl said. "I think you deserve it more than I do."

Mirage shook her head as if snapping out of a trance. "I couldn't possibly accept it."

"Why not?" Jaihera frowned.

"Because I did not do it for a reward." the sorceress began. "And because it would be wrong to take accept something for saving the life of a child. Mortals must learn that life is a precious gift...not something to be bought or thrown away like a worthless pebble. I saved you because I wanted to and because children deserve a chance to live past their failings."

"I-I didn't mean to insult you..." the girl looked down, the tinge of guilt returning.

"It's fine...just try to be more careful next time."

"Well..." Jaihera said after a few moments of silence. "What if I gave it to you...as a gift of friendship?"

"Friendship?" Mirage asked quietly as if unfamiliar with the word.

This posed in interesting prospect for Mirage had never experienced a mortal friendship before. Of course she once had family and now the love of Phasir, but never someone like this little girl. Perhaps it was due to her apathy toward the subject of friendship and that Mirage never truly felt the need to seek out individuals merely for their social graces; however just because she never felt the need to form a friendship does not mean she never wanted.

Jaihera nodded in response to Mirage's question, smiling hopefully at the enchantress.

"Alright..." Mirage said to her own pleasant surprise, the frustration of the day's earlier events vanishing away, her cross expression lifted, and her face changed from an unfriendly scowl to a welcoming almost motherly smile which Jaihera suspected was how she normally looked.

Before Mirage could react, Jaihera had already closed the gap between them and had the enchantress trapped in the powerful embrace of a child.

"Then does this mean you'll come and visit me?" she questioned, looking up at Mirage with her undying smile. "Father is always away tending to business and it get's lonely at home all alone with no other children my age to play with."

"I might..." Mirage answered, trying not to get the child's hopes too high, so as to allow the possibly that she might not.

"Great!" Jaihera shouted and jumped back, her grin as wide as ever. "Now that we're friends...I can give you this."

Jaihera offered Mirage the red ruby once again.

Mirage hesitated.

"Go on...you cannot refuse a gift of friendship. It's well...unfriendly. Besides if you don't want it you can give it to someone special who does" the girl teased.

"Oh alright then..." Mirage finally gave in and accepted the crimson gem. "Thank you."

Jaihera nodded in response and suddenly remembered that she had been gone for quite awhile.

She gasped. "I'm sorry...I have to get home!" and with that Jaihera made a hasty exit only to stop soon after beginning her trek. "Oh I forgot...you never told me your name. Friends are supposed to know each other's names."

"It's Mirage." she confessed after a short pause.

"My new friend Mirage." the girl smiled to herself before taking off at full speed again. "Come visit me soon...promise?" she called out as she sprinted away.

"Wait! Where do you live?"

"Trust your heart...you'll find me!"

Mirage watched as the girl disappeared into the crowd again, leaving her alone with a red gem. She looked down at the ruby, wondering what to do. After all she could not bring herself to keep a mortal made object even if she was now friends with the mortal who presented it. There were many times that Mirage cursed her foolish pride, but where it was easy to stand against the shrieks of demons facing one's own flaws is always a difficult task.

No, she could not keep it. Each time she attempted to convince herself to do so Mirage was reminded of the repulsiveness of mortals. How little they cared for their children, how they fight over petty meaningless reasons, and how weak they were both in mind and body. At least when her family fought one another it was for a good reason.

Just then an idea popped into Mirage's head. She could not bring herself to keep the ruby and Phasir saw no value in trinkets, but she did know of someone who would appreciate such a gift.

"That's it!" she snapped her fingers, proud to have formulated the idea and almost giddy at the thought of how much joy it would bring him.

Mirage vanished soon after; unaware that close by a blue winged cat looked on with a strange fascination before, himself, blinking from sight.

**Tricked**

Jasmine sat quietly in her room as she had done since Aladdin's departure, her body paralyzed by fear while worry tore at her heart, and she hated herself for it. The princess knew that if anyone could take back the ruby of Falsastan from Mirage it would be Aladdin, after all he has faced evil geniuses, mad magicians, supernatural entities, ferocious monsters, even fate itself, and defeated them time and time again. So why was she so afraid? He had gone on adventures countless times before that posed considerable dangers. So then why did she feel such a powerful notion of impending doom? Why did she feel that Aladdin would not return from Morbia and why did she feel as if they would be separated forever?

The princess kept asking herself these questions over and over in her mind, but each time she asked her mind would answer back with memories of Dagger Rock. What would have happened had she not defied her father and joined in attempt to rescue her love? She knew the answer, and she knew that she knew the answer. If she had not tagged along, Razul would be dead along with his men and Aladdin would have been left at the mercy of Mozenrath.

Jasmine tried to comfort herself through reason. That an incident like that was more of an acception than the rule and that such a situation would rarely present itself again if ever, yet one dark little thought continued to eat away at her confidence from the back of her mind. What if it was happening all over again? At least Mozenrath was arrogant enough to spare Aladdin until he had made sure everyone was aware of his victory. Mirage would not trouble herself with asking for a ransom or anything for that matter. She would likely content herself by killing Aladdin and watch as all of his friends mourned his death, proving that all of their love combined could not save him.

"Princess Jasmine." Razul's voice quietly made its way to Jasmine's ears, rescuing her from her own thoughts.

She stood up and turned her attention to Razul who had a solemn look on his face which made Jasmine's heart skip a beat.

"The Sultan has asked for you to join him in the throne room." the palace guard continued, avoiding eye contact with the princess.

"Is it about Aladdin?" Jasmine managed to finally ask.

"Yes princess...it i-"

Before Razoul could finish his response, Jasmine was already running toward the throne room as quickly as her legs would allow. Tears filled her eyes for Razul's sorrowful combined with her own doubts and fears had instilled in her mind the worst of outcomes.

It felt as if she were running through quicksand and the halls of the palace seemed to grow longer, making them appear like they would go on forever. Perhaps that was a deep seeded desire in Jasmine's heart; maybe she did want these hallways to go on forever so that she could go on running without end. She knew that as long as she kept running then hope remained alive. The halls became a comfort to her as they became a representation of soothing ignorance. In the throne room was the answer to her worry, whether Aladdin had succeeded or failed and she dreaded the thought of his failure.

She imagined all of their friends gathered in the throne room, crying over Aladdin's lifeless body. Her father sitting motionless on his throne as if he too had left this world behind, Abu's often playful antics deadened by the passing of his best friend, carpet's trying his best to console the others even if he too felt an unbearable sadness, Genie's uncontrollable crying, and even Iago who she imagined sitting alone in a corner so that no one could see him cry.

Yes, as long as she kept running down these halls Aladdin might still be alive, might still be there waiting for her with his charming smile and open arms. He might still be there to protect her kingdom, make her laugh, and present her with his undying love.

Jasmine's journey to the throne room did not last forever and stood in front of the throne room entrance, peaking in like a child trying to spy on something forbidden to her.

The princess was shocked by what she saw upon peering into the room.

The sad faces she has imagined, Aladdin's body lying lifeless at the center of the room, her father drowned in grief, a lifetime of feeling a sorrow that would never dissipate, none of it was there.

Instead what she found was a room full of smiling faces and all of her friends as well as many important officials of the kingdom. Omabahd stood at the center holding up the ruby Mirage had stolen. Genie had split himself into an entire band wearing funny black clothes and white wigs yet the music was calming. Iago and Abu were arguing over who deserved the largest fruit in the basket while carpet tried to settle the matter, and lastly Aladdin waiting right next to the throne where her father sat and no doubt praising the boy for a job well done.

The congregation fell silent as Jasmine entered the room.

"Jasmine!" Aladdin shouted with joy as he ran to her, but stopped when he saw the princess' cross expression.

The sharp smack of a slap spread throughout the room as everyone in the party gasped in surprise, gawking at the hand shaped red mark now on Aladdin's cheek.

The moment of shock did not last for no sooner had Aladdin felt the sting of the bow did he find himself in Jasmine's loving embrace. Everyone cheered for the young couple and applauded the whole joyous occasion.

A wave of mixed emotions ran through the princess' body seeing Aladdin safely returned from Morbia. Guilt for doubting him, shame for worrying like she did, joy for his safe return, comfort for the wonderful party, and relief in knowing that her kingdom was safe once more.

She had been tricked, tricked by her own mind into fearing the worst but, now each new feeling came on so strong and so sudden that all she could do was laugh.

Laugh she did, shamelessly and heartily. Such an act, she knew, was not very princess-like, but she didn't care and laughed as loud as she could. The party members looked at one another in confusion, but eventually joined their princess the moment of immodesty.

"Aladdin..." the Sultan began after the laughing had died down. "My boy, you have done a great service not only for the people of Agrabah, but also for the people of Falsastan. I'm sure I speak for Ambassador Omabahd when I say that both our peoples own you a debt of gratitude that we could never repay."

Omabahd smiled graciously once the Sultan ended his short speech.

"Great Aladdin." the ambassador of Falsastan said as he walked toward Agrabah's bravest hero. "As a token of trust and everlasting friendship between the city of Falsastan and the city of Agrabah I present to you the Heart of Falsastan...our greatest treasure."

The ambassador handed the ruby to Aladdin and a new round of _'hoorays_' followed.

Jasmine noticed Razul finally making his entrance into the celebration still looking quite sad.

"Why do you look so gloomy Razul?" she asked him, her question ending in a chuckle. "Aladdin is safe."

"Well princess...the truth is I uh..." Razul rubbed the back of his neck, feeling nervous. "I sort of lost...a bet over whether the street rat would make it back or not."

The following day Aladdin and the others bade farewell to Omabahd and his servants, wishing them well on their long venture home.

All seemed to be going smoothly as the Ambassador's group managed to reach the outskirts of Agrabah only to be confronted with a strange floating eel who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Did master get Eye of Destruction?" the flying monstrosity asked through a malicious grin.

Omabahd smiled as his features seemed to melt away. His wrinkled skin reverted to a more youthful smooth, fire seemed to ignite in his once peaceful graying eyes, and his face restructured itself, revealing none other than the visage of Mozenrath. The servants who had proudly worn the colors of Falsastan changed back into the rotting Mumluks they really were while their master pulled from his sleeve the red ruby Aladdin had taken from the lair of Mirage.

"It all went perfectly." the master of the black sands answered in the superior tone he often used when he was winning.

"Mozenrath tell plan to Xerxes?"

Mozenrath thought for a moment. "Oh...why not? It's far too ingenious to keep all to myself."

**Mozenrath's Plan**

"I knew that despicable Aladdin could never just stand by and watch his beloved city plunge into war...so what better disguise was there than a powerful Ambassador. Fortunately I still had those prisoners locked away in my dungeon." Mozenrath said with cruel smile as he secretly congratulated himself for having such foresight and knowing that the prisoners deserved their fate in his eyes.

"Mozenrath brilliant! Mozenrath genius! Moze-" Xexes suddenly found a gloved hand tightly wrapped around his mouth.

"Stop telling me what I already know and keep quiet!" his master scolded, throwing him back. "Now where was I?"

"The war..."

"Oh that's right...I wanted the Eye of Destruction but instead of going through the trouble of doing the work myself...I wondered why not get Aladdin to do it for me? I made a duplicate of the Eye and passed it off as the some sacred artifact of Falsastan.

Little did those fools know that I had placed a convenient little spell that would set everything into motion. At exactly midnight my spell activated showing a silhouette of Mirage right before it disappeared from the treasure room and reappeared right in my hands. So, then all I had to do was wait until the next morning and blame the Sultan for everything. As I suspected Aladdin rose to the challenge and volunteered to risk his life to return the gem just to stop his little city from being destroyed by war."

"But what if Aladdin failed?" Xerxes asked

"Why that's the whole beauty of the plan. If Aladdin succeeded then I would get the Eye and ensure his destruction and if he failed...well if he failed I wouldn't really need the Eye would I Xerxes? A win win in my book. Besides...if that witch discovered her gem missing...she'll look to Aladdin to get it back and not me. Don't you see Xerxes after all this time...I'm finally going to rid myself of that troublesome street rat along with his pitiful little city."

Meanwhile, Aladdin stared at the moon from his hovel and out into the city. He let out a sigh of relief, confident that his actions had saved Agrabah from the fate he had witnessed in the vision. Abu, Genie, and Carpet had already gone to bed and Aladdin soon followed still unaware that the wrath of Mirage was manifesting itself beneath the moon's light.


End file.
